bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel
Axel is a member of the Freshwater Crew. He is Nonny's tough older brother. Personality Axel is an edgy and hotheaded boy who is more likely to get in on the action than sit back and watch. Physical activities tend to make him kind of aggressive and can get over competitive. He also has a pretty nasty temper (next to Dawn) and when he does blow his top, it can be difficult to calm him down. A lot of things can make him furious, but one thing that can really set him off is harming those he cares about. Due to his aggressive nature, people stay away from him out of fear, so they try not to get on his bad side. He can also be a slight bully when unhappy or if he wants something. Hidden beneath this tough exterior is a funny, childish prankster. Looks Axel has light skin and blue-green eyes. He has unkempt orange-brownish hair that spikes out past his shoulders. His tail is dark green with darker green stripes. On his head is a white hat with a black bottom. Relationships Rylie Rylie often tries to get a smile out of Axel. She'd always remain her happy self, despite his intimidating appearance. There doesn't seem to be any problems between the two of them. Ronnie Axel and Ronnie don't share a lot in common, and their interactions together are usually a result of these two acting out of annoyance to the other. However, when one of them needs help the other is willing to go out of his way to aid them. Callie Axel and Callie are both tough and bold. They look similar, for example they are redheads with greenish eyes. They don't interact much, but still are good friends. Hiro Axel and Hiro don't share a lot in common and usually don't interact much. However, they do care for each other. Dawn Axel and Dawn have an interesting relationship. They maintain a strong bond through a rivalry as both would like to have the title of "the toughest guppy in Bubbletucky". They are both brave enough to scare any scary monsters away. Felix Despite their different personalities, Felix has no issues getting along with Axel. Like Rylie, Felix works hard to get a smile out of him. Kimmy Axel and Kimmy are often at odds with one another, but they do care for each other. Lucas Axel and Lucas are both hotheaded boys that aren't afraid of anything. They get along nicely. Opal Despite the fact that they don't hang out as much, Opal considers Axel as her friend. Leif Axel's relationship with Leif is a friendly one, although they do not interact much. Like with Lucas, Leif would try to calm Axel down when he's angry. Pansy Axel and Pansy are good friends and are often seen together. The intimidating guppy often tries (and fails) to hide his feelings for the sweet pink-haired girl. He may not show it, but he is very happy that Pansy understands him more than anyone else. He responds to Pansy's innocence with a desire to protect her and make her feel safe. Trivia * Axel, along with Opal, is shown to smile the least out of the Freshwater members. He's usually seen with an angry scowl. * Like Dawn, Axel has a reputation of being tough. * He is often seen with his arms crossed. * Axel is based off of Osoro Shidesu from Yandere Simulator; both are very strong and feared by many students. * His favorite color is green. * Despite his slender figure, he is very strong. * Despite his delinquent-like appearance, he is actually not a delinquent. Category:Males Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Orange-Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew